


If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it

by DormantAshes



Series: It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dream Smp, F/M, Fluff, Reference to past injuries, Sibling dynamic, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Touch-Starved, Wilbur can’t talk to women, dont ship real people, minor jealousy, soft, these are personas, tommy being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DormantAshes/pseuds/DormantAshes
Summary: I’ll take this to my grave and say PLEASE DON’T SHIP REAL PEOPLE!!!I feel like a hypocrite but please understand I am writing about the personas displayed in the Dream SMP and this should no way reflect the real lives of Nikki and Wilbur nor is it my intention to.We gotta respect their privacy.That said enjoy some fluff :)
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Series: It’s all fair in love and war (therefore we all should suffer) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943179
Comments: 19
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll take this to my grave and say PLEASE DON’T SHIP REAL PEOPLE!!!
> 
> I feel like a hypocrite but please understand I am writing about the personas displayed in the Dream SMP and this should no way reflect the real lives of Nikki and Wilbur nor is it my intention to.
> 
> We gotta respect their privacy.
> 
> That said enjoy some fluff :)

The first time he meets her its a couple months after they've settled into L'manburg.

The war is over and Wilbur watches over the castle walls peacefully, playing a small tune on his guitar. He looks over the trees as the glow of the sunset shines on them, the wind is warm against his skin and he feels so at peace.

Its then he sees Tommy with someone new.

She's wearing the L'manburg suit, a soft paler colour to their blue. 

She's the most beautiful person Wilbur has ever seen.

In a moment of stillness his finger lets loose a string causing a loud twang to burst into the air. 

She looks up at the noise and sees him, he goes red. He fumbles pulling the guitar off him and puts it down. 

"Hello?" He calls down as they approach nearer, Tommy is oblivious to his fluster, he continues to chat loudly about whatever hes talking about.

"Hello!" She calls back, over Tommy who finally turns to see Wilbur. Her voice is soft and so sweet Wilbur could have died in the moment and not felt like he missed out on life.

"Hi," he replies again awkwardly, walking down to meet them. Tommy saves the conversation, unaware of the tension in Wilbur.

"Wilbur! I bring woman to L'manburg!"

"Tommy-" he laughs nervously, "where-? How-?"

"She heard of us and decided to join! You can have a woman now! She's not American either!"

Wilbur wants to die right then and there. 

"T-tommy that's not-" he's still flustered, "just ignore him, sorry he isn't house trained. I'm Wilbur, leader of L'manburg." He extends his hand and she grins at him, Wilbur doesn't know how much longer he can stand up without falling to the ground and combusting. 

"I'm Nikki, it's nice to meet you," she has an accent that Wilbur can't place but he doesnt care because oh my god she's touching his hand and he doesnt know what to do. He feels sweaty.

She laughs slightly and shakes it for them.

Wilbur needs to pull himself together.

"Have you've been given a tour yet?" 

"No Wilbur we just got here-" Tommy tries to interject but Wilbur talks over him,

"I'll give it to you, come with me. Tommy you're dismissed for the day."

"What? No!" He whines loudly and Wilbur wants to both throttle Tommy and also thank him because he doesn't know how to fucking act here oh my god she's gorgeous.

"Tommy can stay with us," she says and suddenly Wilbur has no objections. 

Jesus christ Wilbur really is lonely.

The rest of the evening is spent trying to not die from being so flustered over everything Nikki does and also not dying over the embarrassment that is interacting with Tommyinnit.

Nikki doesn't seem to mind, or at least is too polite to show discomfort, instead she seems happy.

It makes Wilbur's insides flutter with a feeling he hasn't felt in a very long time.

He checks up on here on and off for the next couple weeks, most interactions filled with a horrifying attempt at basic social etiquette which if seen by Tommy would never be forgotten.

Shes sweet though, laughing as if its due to his inability to talk to people and not because she could stab him and he wouldn't even care.

They slowly start spending more time together, Wilbur thinks its a subtle shift, no one says anything about it. He slowly loosens up and finds it easier to talk with her, the companionship is nice.

He feels like something finally slotted into place.

They spend evenings together by a campfire near her bakery she's building with Fundy, she sometimes brings out food she baked, her skills often meaning the failed attempts. Wilbur makes fun of her burnt-to-a-crisp bread and in retaliation she hits him with it, letting the bread puff out chared remains which they inhale and spend the next 10 minutes coughing from.

Over time her baking improves and Wilbur expresses his excitement when seeing her is due to the 'free food' and nothing else.

Sometimes he brings his guitar and plays for her, small silly songs he learnt or wrote, loved watching her face fill with laughter.

Wilbur hasn't felt this happy in a long time.

One evening, Wilbur lays by campfire waiting for her to join, he watches the stars and he can't help the bubbling excitement building in his heart. He's been busy with Tommy all day, dodging questions on his interactions with Nikki and reeling the feral boy in from messing with Quackity too much.

He closes his eyes and breathes in the cool air, life is so good at this moment.

Everything leading up to this has been worth it.

He flinches, hard, when he feels fingers run through his hair. His eyes snap open and he grabs the wrist.

Its Nikki. It's just Nikki.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." He lets go of the hand and she continues running her hand through his hair unbothered.

"Its fine," she says simply, "I didn't mean to startle you." 

"It's okay."

She is sat by his head continuing to pet him. He tries to relax into the moment, its a nice moment but...he's not used to be touched.

"Nikki?"

"Mhm?"

"Why are you petting me?"

"You're hair looks very soft. I've wanted to do this for a while."

"Oh." 

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"You're very red." 

"Tis been many moons since I have been touched by a faire maiden." Its a half joke and he hopes Nikki doesn't pick up on how his voice cracks.

"Mm, guess I'll have to touch you more often then." She places her hands on Wilbur's cheeks and he stutters out failed attempt at a sentence.

She pulls away and laughs. He pulls his beanie over his face to hide his embarrassment.

"Wilbur, Will hey,"

"You can't bully me for my touch starvedness Nikki, its so mean," he pouts and Nikka continues to laugh, "sorry I wasn't cuddling Eret during the fight for L'manburg like a normal person." 

"You are forgiven, although its a shame, Eret gives good hugs." Wilbur goes quiet.

Eret. Right.

He isn't jealous, no in fact he's grateful that Eret is helping her now and again. He's happy she has friends.

Even friends who happen to stab people in the back.

So fucking grateful.

"Hey none of that," she smoothes out the frown in Wilbur's face with her thumb.

"Y-you know castles arent even that cool...I could build a castle bigger and better than-...Nikki?" 

She's leaning down towards his face and suddenly his heart is beating in his throat and oh my god.

Their noses touch and she grins at him.

Wilbur sometimes worries about just how much control she has over him.

"You have nothing to worry about Wilbur, I don't think castles are that cool." She leans closer, hands on his face against and-

Theres a sneeze from the bushes and they both shoot up and away from eachother.

They wait for a beat before Wilbur notices the blond hair.

"Tommy?" Theres a pause before a meek voice answers:

"...no...no ones here...just a talking bush."

"Yes, two talking bushes," says a second voice that definitely isn't Tubbo's "and we bushes want to know what exactly is going on here, hmm?"

"Yes we're very curious, mhm." Wilbur walks over and stares at Tommy and Tubbo blankly.

Their eyes meet and Tommy quickly looks at Tubbo, grabbing his hand.

"ABORT MISSION, ABORT MISSION TUBBO, RUN!" They both stumble out the bushes and flee as Wilbur stares in a sinking horror.

There was no way this wouldn't go unspoken about.

Except, theres nothing to talk about. Its just two friends hanging out. Nothing's going on.

So why is Wilbur nervous?

"Well that was a surprise," Nikki says simply,

"One I should have probably seen coming to be honest," he sighs. As he sits back down a sharp pain spikes in his back and he winces.

"Are you okay?" 

"Just, uh, old injuries acting up." She continues to fret over him, rubbing smooth circle patterens into his back, its nice.

She's nice.

"Fundy told me about it," her voice is quiet, "he said you almost didn't make it." Theres a sadness in her voice that makes Wilbur feel guilty.

"I had to protect the others, I had the shield the exit while they escaped."

"Does it normally hurt?"

"Only sometimes," he lies, the truth is there are some days he wakes up in so much pain he can't move, forced into staying in bed while Tommy makes sure hes okay.

Him and Tommy don't discuss those days, they're too soft to bring up without embarrassing Tommy.

But Wilbur sees the guilt in Tommy's eyes.

They should talk about it. Just not now.

"You're a good man Wilbur Soot." She kisses his cheek and stands up, "I should get going, since the chicken's just hatched they need extra attention, I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

He looks up at her and for a moment is silent.

The evening glow kisses her skin in a way Wilbur is afraid to, she looks at him in a way that's so loving Wilbur can't deny it anymore.

"Of course, goodnight Nikki."

As she walks away he feels the words roll on his tongue.

He's in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo I come with a second chapter cause someone asked and considering the rest of this series is just pure angst I thought I would provide.
> 
> This was gunna come out yesterday but it was my birthday!!! So I was off celebrating with my friends and family :))
> 
> I hope you enjoy and have an awesome day :))

Wilbur is a leader, not a very involved one per say but a leader none the less. He started this war for independence, he fought with blood, sweat and tears for L'manburg.

He doesn't admit to how lonely it made him. Fighting a war with 16 years olds takes a toll, makes you realise just how alone you are.

He loves Tommy and Tubbo- Fundy too, they're his family, but he can't show them weakness, theres a line he can't cross with them.

They look up to him. He can't ruin that fantasy.

Nikki does not look up to him. Not figuratively anyway. Wilbur doesn't think she ever has. She respects him, yes, but she doesn't expect him to be a certain way, doesn't expect him to lead her.

Being with her is so easy.

Wilbur keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It never does.

He doesn't want to accept the truth. That being with Nikki is easy. That loving her is easy. Thing's aren't easy, they never have been for Wilbur.

Mornings like these, are not easy for Wilbur. He knows before he even opens his eyes its going to be one of those days again. The dull ache in his back is what wakes him, he tries to move slightly, test the waters, but his muscles seize up and he slumps back into his bed.

He waits for Tommy.

It's a couple hours before theres a familiar knock at the door,

"You can come in." And Tommy does, almost timidly, peeking round with a soft expression.

"Thought you might be stuck in bed, such and old man." He walks over to Wilbur and brings out some bread and apples. 

They eat in silence with Tommy not looking his way. Its goes unsaid that Tommy feels guilt for what happened, the night they thought Wilbur wouldn't make it lays thick on his skin, a stark reminder on what he failed to do.

Wilbur hates how he thinks like that, at the end of the day, Wilbur would take those slashes again and again and again if it meant everyone was safe. 

Its what comes with being a leader.

A leader. Undemocratically choosen.

He, like always, convinces Tommy to leave and spend the day doing what he wants. I'm fine, Wilbur says, I don't need to be babysat. Tommy always gives in with the insistence he'll come back later. He helps him drink a potion of healing and slips through the doors.

Potion of healing, or healing drugs depending who you ask, did nothing for Wilbur. They've tried what they could to stop the pain but it always came back. The potion still helps though, just temporarily. It numbs his body, makes his limbs feel heavy and watery. 

Its easier to sleep though the pain than wait it out.

So on days like these thats what he does.

Usually, he wakes in the evening, tired, Tommy would be back with dinner and would explain what happened that day. 

This time, Wilbur wakes up to the smell of sugar and cakes, and a very quiet tuning of a guitar. 

He knows its Nikki and panics.

She can't see him like this- she'll think less and pity him and he can't deal with that pity-

"I didn't mean to wake you," she says quietly, the tuning stopping for a moment. 

"How do you know I'm awake, I could just be a really convincing sleep talker." He hears her exhale a laugh and turns his head to see her.

She's on the floor facing him. The guitar resting on her lap, it's Wilbur's guitar, an old one he hasn't used in a while, one that's slightly too big for Nikki but she uses it anyway. Tucked next to the bed in a basket of baked goods, one that Nikki uses when they meet to have dinner together. He knows its late in the evening since the torches in his room have been lit.

"So...how long have you been watching me sleep, stalker?" 

"Not long." She tucks her hair behind her ear, "enough to know you do actually talk in your sleep." 

"Oh god, what did I say?"

"I promised Sleep-Wilbur I wouldn't tell," she winks at him and he feels the dread of some embarrassment beginning to surface

"I don't like that implication Nikki, Nikki what did I say?" 

"Would you like something to eat? Tommy said you were asleep through lunch,"

"I cannot be distracted by delicious goods- okay wait nevermind what is that." She opened the basket and pulled out a slice of wrapped cake, the smell filling the room. She unwraps it to reveal a slice of carrot cake.

"Is there actually carrots in there?"

"Take a bite and find out," she responds cooly, lifting the slice towards him to bite. He shuffles up slightly and leans over to bite before a sudden sharp pain seizes his back. He gasps out in pain and reaches for his back.

Wilbur remembers where he is.

His face flushes with shame and he turns away from a worried Nikki.

She's looking after him, she's pitying him.

"Wilb-?"

"Why are you here, Nikki?"

"Wilbur," her voices softens to a tone that makes Wilbur's heart ache. She climbs on to the bed and takes his face into her hands.

"Because I care about you,"

"But that doesn't mean you have to take care of me,"

"Silly, I want to take care of you, don't be hard on yourself. None of this is something I don't want to do."

Being with Nikki really is so easy. Maybe there is no second shoe, maybe if it does fall she'll be with him.

Maybe things are okay.

"Can I? Um, can I look at your back?" She asks timidly and Wilbur doesn't even hesitate the nod. 

He trusts her. 

She helps him take of his shirt with the room beginning to feel a little too intimate for Wilbur's comfort. He trusts Nikki. He does, wholeheartedly.

She shuffles so she is behind him and Wilbur keeps his eyes trained on his hands. He doesn't know what his back looks like, never wanted to look, whatever it looked like was enough to fuck up Tommy and Fundy.

He flinches at first when she begins to touch his back, she asks if it hurts and he says no. She traces his scars lightly, feeling the indents and ugly healed tissue. Her hands are shakey as they trace.

"Are you okay?" 

"You took these to protect them." She states.

"I did, better to have one soldier down instead of the entire fleet." He hears her sniffle,

"I am so happy you pulled through Will, I don't think I would as happy as I am having never met you." Suddenly Wilburs eyes sting a bit too.

"I would do it again, to protect them, to protect you." 

"You shouldn't."

"But I want to. I want you all safe and alive."

She moves round to face him again, there are tears down her cheeks, just a few, and Wilbur's heart aches for it to stop.

"If you ever, ever, die saving me than listen to me right now Wilbur Soot," she holds his face, "I promise I will live for you, but I can't promise I will live happily." 

She kisses him.

Its soft and gone in an instant. A small declaration. Wilbur doesn't have time to kiss back and he doesn't care. Nikki knows him like the back of her hand, to her, he is an open book she has read a thousand times. 

She knows how he feels. She's just waiting for him to make the move.

He doesn't, not yet.

But he wants to, he will.


End file.
